Most operating systems for computers or smart phones support various applications developed by third parties to be used in these systems. Therefore, such operating systems must provide a solution enabling users to identify these third party applications.
In almost all operating systems with a graphical user interface, third party applications can be identified by specific graphics called icons, which are generally provided by the developers of the third party applications.
Since icons for the third party applications are provided by various developers, the icon styles are often inconsistent; so the list of application icons in the user interface looks disorderly, reducing the user's experience.
Currently, limited graphics are built into operating systems. In accordance with each third party application, some graphics are selected randomly and merged with the application icon in a certain way to generate a new icon, realizing global consistency in icon styles.
However, the graphics selected randomly by the operating system may not be related to the content of the third party applications icons, so the merged icons may not be aesthetically pleasing and the final generated icons do not provide any predictability for the developers of the third party applications.